swgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Warren
On the planet of Dantooine lies an Imperial Research Facility known as "the Warren". Due to secrets this facility contains, the Galactic Empire has restricted access to it, even from its own members. Luckily, there might be someone who can give you access, that is, if you really want it.... The Warren is a POI for Dantooine, so to find it, you just have to activate the waypoint /way -555 -3825 on either your planet map or in your datapad. Getting access to the Warren however is a little more tricky. Rewards: *No XP *Badge: Warren: Compassion *Badge: Warren: Imperial Hero *500 Imperial Faction Points Combat: Voluntary: The Warren is filled with CL 50+ Elite NPCs and a few Boss level NPCs. All these NPCs are aggressive, but it is not required to fight any of them. Since Hotfix 16.12 the Warren also features the Cracktooth Narglatch at /way -526 -3977 and the Wing-clipped Hawk Bat at /wp -426 -59 -3835 Hawk Bat The Escapee To gain access to the Warren, you need to find and talk to the Escapee. You can find the Escapee wandering anywhere from 100-500m from the actual Warren (not the POI). The Escapee will appear as a white dot on your radar and may be almost any sex or race. "I can't believe I escaped that terrible place!" - What place? "The Warren! It's a terrible place! The horrors!" - What's so bad about it? "Oh the horrors committed there are unspeakable. Some sort of research... on people's BRAINS!" - Where is that? "Here... Here's a waypoint that leads to the dreadful place. I'll give you the passkey to get in as well. Maybe you can put a stop to the horrible experiments that happen there." With the passkey, you can now enter the Warren. Get the Elevator Passkeys In this large room, there are, of course, more Imperial workers and Hostile Huurtons. Check the FIVE containers in the room for the FOUR items you need to spawn. They can be identified by item name, the description is not helpful. You must collect keycards one through four. It may take some time and you may get duplicates. You may also see "a letter" pop up in one container. /waypoint -574 -3959 A Corpse; /waypoint -567 -3975 A Corpse 2; /waypoint -591 -3946 Metal Chest; /waypoint -572 -3969 Locker; /waypoint -593 -3971 MagSeal Container; It has been said that some Passkey's are bugged, but in fact they just have a long spawn time, if it isn't there, wait around abit (max 30 mins) and re-open. They should be there. Activate the elevator There are two lifts on this level, one that goes up and one that goes down, which has a corpse right in front of it. Take the elevator up and it will put you in a hallway. Follow the hallway to another small room. In this room, you need to place the 4 Passkeys that you looted earlier. There are 4 small alcoves where to use the 4 Passkeys. After you use the last Passkey, quickly head back out of the room and past the turret to the elevator. Now go to the elevator next to the corpse to go down to the second floor. NOTE: Once the elevator has been activated, it will stay activated for players for a short time and then will have to be activated again. Descend to subterranean level 1 Download Evidence Disk (experiment #1046) from the Data Terminal at /way -624 -3906. NOTE: Disks are stored in your datapad. Locate Mirla Take elevator (/wp -597 -27 -3868) down to the second subterranean level, then take the hall to the east and then the first hall to the right (east). Once you enter the room, there will be a door to the north on the west wall. Follow it until you see a door with debris in front of it at /way -598 -3863. Destroy the debris and Mirla is behind the door. Talk to her (which will automatically give her the letter) and tell her about her husband and you will receive the Compassion badge and a random password. This password is not needed to receive the Imperial Hero badge. Note: The password pops up in middle of the screen, it is not said in chat so make sure to write it down. Gather the next evidence disks Download the remaining two available Evidence Disks; experiment #1173 and #1230, and the Encryption Key. /way -630 -3826 1st Data Terminal; /way -475 -3765 2nd Data Terminal; /way -630 -3850 3rd Data Terminal; NOTE: The key is stored in your datapad. Go to the cell at /way -485 -3980 and say the password in spatial chat, then take the FOUO Disk from the corpse. If it has already been looted, you'll have to wait for it to respawn. This disk contains instructions on who to take the evidence to for the badge. If you know the recipient already then the disk is not required to get the badge. In case you left the bunker, the password is no longer valid and you will not get a new password to open the cell door. Go to the elevator to the third subterranean level. Aquire the Reactor Core Control Rods Collect the two Reactor Core Control Rods from the drum in each room. NOTE: If you run along the far side of the wall, you can avoid being targeted by the altered AT-ST. Also, if the rods have already been looted, they spawn every so often, so you'll have to wait for them to respawn. /way -520 -3925 1st Drum; /way -485 -3915 2nd Drum; Unlock the Control Room and gather the final evidence disk Take the elevator back to the second subterranean level. Hit the two Data Terminals to allow access into the reactor room: /way -531 -3989 1st Data Terminal; /way -627 -3926 2nd Data Terminal; Go to the reactor room at /way -440 -3940 and the two reactor core control rods will automatically be taken from your inventory and put in the drum. This will unlock the control room. You have about 20 minutes until it resets itself. Go to the control room (which is now unlocked) and download the final Evidence Disk (Entry 1784) at /way -434 -3809. Bors Teraud (CL55 Boss) is right across from the control room if you wish to kill him. Deliver the evidence Exit the Warren and take the four evidence disks (experiments #1046,#1173, #1230, and Entry 1784) and the encryption key to Captain Heff (inside the Royal Palace in Theed, on Naboo at /way -5504 4504). Category:Dantooine dungeons Category:Dantooine POIs Category:Dantooine quests